The present disclosure relates generally to a device and method for testing for a wiring fault condition, and particularly to a device and method for locating a concealed wiring fault condition capable of allowing an arc fault condition.
Industrial, commercial and residential electrical wiring applications typically involve a substantial amount of concealed wiring located behind finished walls and through structural materials. If concealed wiring becomes damaged during installation due to a misplaced wire staple, nail or screw, for example, it may go unnoticed until after the finished walls are in place and all electrical fixtures are installed. In the event that such damage is not severe enough to cause a branch circuit breaker, branch ground fault circuit interrupter, fuse or ground fault receptacle to trip, the damage may go further unnoticed until an arcing fault condition is established that causes substantial loss of voltage in the affected circuit, or excessive overheating at the site of the wiring fault. With the advent of arc fault circuit breakers, homeowners may now be apprised of and protected against wiring faults that result in an arc fault condition. However, such knowledge does not inform the homeowner of the location of the wiring fault causing the arc fault condition. To correct for a concealed arc fault condition, an electrician may need to disconnect the affected branch wiring and run new wiring, or open up the suspect wall to perform further visual investigative work. Accordingly, there is a need in the electrical art for a device and method that overcomes these drawbacks.